mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. It is considered a rare power, possessed by only a few magical beings, though most have only been shown to possess limited forms of telepathy. For that reason, only a select few with this power are considered and referred to as Telepaths. Branches of Telepathy Telepaths who experienced and skilled enough can learn to use their power to manipulate minds, powers or to inflict mental pain. Each aspect was demonstrated by a different telepath. They listed and described below. Pain Inducement Telepathy can be used to induce excruciating mental pain into the mind of another merely by concentrating on them. The Spider demon could use telepathy in such a way as to cause her target mental pain, making them crumple to the floor. She used this aspect of her power in 2004 to torture the adult Chris Halliwell from a distance, after he disobeyed her commands. Mind Manipulation Some users can implant thoughts or ideas into the minds of their victims, causing the target to act on the thoughts as they would if it had been completely their own. Raynor used this aspect of his telepathy to make Cole Turner transform into his demonic form Belthazor and kill an innocent witch named Janna. Power Manipulation A branch of Telepathy which houses two abilities powerful and experienced users can use to manipulate the powers of others. The first one is Power Replication. It enables one to temporarily replicate the abilities of other beings and reproduce and use them at will by tapping into their minds. The other is Channeling; it enables the user to enter other people's minds and channel their spells while they are being cast, as spell casting is a basic power, and reap the benefits of the magic. Powers accessed through Telepathy This is a list of possible powers that one may achieve through telepathy. Channeling * A Power of Three Spell: The combined might of The Charmed Ones, which can only be cast by the Power of Three. Replicated * Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness elsewhere. * Shapeshifting: The ability to change from one physical form into another. * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless (and thus appear to be frozen). ** It is important to note that Zachary showed Immunity to the powers he replicates from others. * Conjuration: The ability to materialize imaginary objects and beings at will. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. List of beings who use(d) Telepathy Original power * The Elders * Whitelighters (Limited, and only to charges) * The Source of All Evil * Carl Grimes Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * The Charmed Ones (Through The Power of Three, and only with each other) * Cole Turner (As The Source of All Evil) References # Telepathy - visit Charmed Wiki for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Supportive Powers Category:Neutral Powers